The True War Has Started
by deathangel acey
Summary: The true war has started... and they have to battle against themselves.... through some computer game!


**The War Has Started**

"Sokka!" Suki called as she saw him coming out of his classroom with the other boys.

"Oh hey, Suki" Sokka smiled.

Aang saw Katara with her. "Hi, Katara."

Katara smiled, "Hello, Aa--"

"Hey, Aang!" Toph said loudly, making Aang notice that she was also there with them.

The blind Toph eyed Aang, Katara just laughed until she noticed that Zuko, Jet and Haru were also there.

"Hi, guys." Katara blushed.

Haru greeted her. Jet just smirked without looking. And Zuko gave a warm yet shy smile.

Suki took Sokka's hand, "so let's get going?"

Sokka, surprised, took his hand, "What? Huh?"

Suki was offended, "Sokka, you said that we're going out tonight!"

"Oh." B-but I promised these guys that we'll go play counter-strike today." Sokka smiled nervously.

Suki put her hands on her waist, "so a stupid computer game is more important than our date?!"

Sokka defended his case, "It's not stupid! Maybe to girls like you it is. But for us guys it makes us tactical and smart."

"What do you mean girls like us?" Toph asked, angry, offended, to whatever they were talking about.

"You're saying that girls can't win against guys in a simple computer game?" Suki crossed her arms, challenging her boy friend.

"Exactly!" Sokka said.

"That's it! I've had it! I won't put up with you! We girls are challenging you to a battle." Suki said firmly.

"Suki!" Katara jumped, doesn't know what the game is like, "We are... out numbered on this one!"

"Hmm.." Azula walked by, "That sounds fun."

"Were you guys talking about games? Is it fun?" Ty Lee asked Haru.

Haru blushed, "Uh, we were talking about --"

Jet put his hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, "We were talking about **counter-strike**, babe."

"Wow... that sounds... just... great." Mai said sarcastically.

"We're in!" Azula said.

"What?" Zuko jumped.

"I said we're in. Boys against girls. And whoever looses will pay for the whole computer rental." Azula smirked.

Sokka feeling confident, agreed. "Sure!"

"What?!" Aang, Katara, Zuko, Haru, and Ty Lee said in unison. Toph grinned. Mai and Jet acted like they didn't care.

"We'll see who's better now!" Suki had the final words against Sokka.

* * *

All the girls were counter-terrorists while the boys were the terrorists.

The group sat separately because the shop was almost crowded. Azula sat beside Mai. Ty Lee was in between Haru and Jet. Katara was beside Zuko, who was beside Toph. Suki was separated from the rest of them. While Sokka and Aang were two seats apart.

"Let's get this started!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko sighed. Katara tried to get a glimpse of Jet but found him no where. Toph pressed buttons for she didn't know what to do (she was blind, I wonder how they let her play). Jet eyed Ty Lee who pretended not to see. Aang kept looking for Katara. Suki was busy making the server. Sokka was so focused and put his face near the pc, which would hurt. Haru, thought that it would be too easy, opened another window to listen to music. And Azula was enjoying it while Mai was on the other hand, bored.

"Ok I'm done." Suki said.

Each of them joined the server and entered a name they'd like to call themselves.

Suki - kyoshi_warrior

Katara - sifu_katara02

Toph - mskfdudhec

Azula - fireLord_zula

Mai - goThica

Ty Lee - princessLee

Sokka - dBEST_warrior

Zuko - zuko

Aang - aangLUVtktra

Jet - jet_matrix

Haru - haru_cute

_____________THE BATTLE______________

"Sokka! What do I do? What do I do?" Aang panicked.

"What do you mean? You go buy stuff and kill the girls!" Sokka said, busy, equipping an AK47.

"But I'm just new to this game!" Aang said.

"What?! Come on! It's just easy! You click the 'buy' thing and get ammo and stuff." Sokka said, irritated.

"Where? Where?"

Suki's player, _kyoshi_warrior_ almost shot Sokka's player, _dBEST_warrior_. But he invaded it just in time.

_kyoshi_warrior: nice on sokka, you won't be able to do it again next time_

_dBEST_warrior: just you wish girl!_

"Wow! You actually say something while battling!" Katara said, then reached over to Zuko, "Zuko, how do you do that?"

"Katara, we're supposed to be enemies." Zuko sighed.

"Please tell me!" Katara pulled Zuko from his shirt.

Zuko was about to press the key board when Toph pulled him to her.

"Zuko, tell me what's happening! I can't see a thing! I'm blind!" Toph panicked.

"Toph!" Katara pulled him back to her, "I asked for his help first!"

Toph pulled harder, "No! I'm blind! I don't see a thing! I need him more than you do!"

Zuko hissed. "We're supposed to be enemies here!" He fell on his chair.

"Please, Zuko!" Katara and Toph begged.

_fireLord_zula: zuzu, i can hear u from here..._

_pricessLee: are ketara and toff fighting over you??_

_goThica: ....._

_sifu_katara02: that's katara!_

_mskfdudhec: jsoenfkfh eafuaesnfrof!3212kjfh eljflenjf_

Zuko, a terrorist, bought a Steyr Scout a sniper rifle, and hid in a high place. Jet had a XM1014 and tried shooting the pretty Ty Lee.

"Hey! That isn't fun!" Ty Lee said.

Haru, a sniper like Zuko, was humming as he waited for anyone to pass by.

Aang saw Toph, and carefully tried to aim to her head. Bang! A flash grenade exploded. Aang's screen went white.

"Yey! Now that was fun!" Ty Lee said, she was the one who used the FB.

Mai refused to use any guns and decided to use a knife as she skillfully hid herself, but even hiding, everyone's seen through the map on the screen.

_jet_matrix killed goThica_

"What?!" Mai jumped, "How'd you see me?"

"There's a map, baby." Jet said

_fireLord_zula killed jet matrix_

"What the?" Jet was surprised.

"You were right." Azula laughed.

Ty Lee kept throwing flash grenades where ever she walks.

Azula was hit by a blind bullet. When she looked to see who it was, she saw Toph, running around shooting at no one.

"Toph! That was me!" Azula said, her player was a bit wounded.

"Well, sorry!" Toph leaned back and mumbled, "I am blind."

_kyoshi_warrior: sorry. i forgot to put the friendly fire off_

_aangLUVktra__: i am a agn_

_aangLUVktra__: i am aang_

_zuko: aang you're standing out in the open_

_aangLUVktra__: i have bomb_

_aangLUVktra__: i have d bomb_

_fireLord_zula: i guess i now know who i'm gonna shoot next_

_zuko: just you try azula_

_mskfdudhec: wsi2oidsfmpw0 kpw9 vroiw3ur elojiuewfop[_

Aang hid himself and found Haru waiting in a corner

_aangLUVktra__: haru_

_aangLUVktra__: haru!!_

_"DEAD"jet_matrix: check out haru _

_princessLee: he's singing loudly!_

They all looked for him. His eyes closed but singing "In My Head" by Jason Derulo.

They all laughed. Suki smirked, and continuously shot Haru with an MP5 sub machine gun, and was killed before he could even run.

"Two down!" Suki said.

"The next one's gonna be you!" Sokka said, can't handle defeat. He tried following Suki but Azula was just nearby. He mustn't make a false move.

Zuko saw Ty Lee running around throwing flash grenades, he considered it his moment and tried to shoot her. In one shot, Ty Lee's player fell down, dead.

_zuko killed pricessLee_

Ty Lee bit her lip, "that wasn't cute, Zuzu."

"psst!" Sokka called Aang who was trying to study the controls.

"yeah?" Aang said.

"I want you to go out and distract Azula, she's over there by the crater." Sokka whispered.

"You want me to become decoy?" Aang asked.

"Yes!" He whispered louder.

Azula saw Aang coming out. She slowly approached him. Then Sokka slipped out and used a shot gun against her.

_dBEST_warrior killed fireLord_zula_

Azula growled, "That's not possible!"

"Found you, Zuko!" Suki mumbled. Before she could shoot, Toph walked infront of her.

"Toph!" Suki yelled. "You're letting him get away!"

_zuko: sorry, girl, i already saw you_

"Aang! plant the bomb!" Sokka told him.

"Where?" Aang shrugged.

Sokka's eye brows met, he grunted, "Follow me"

_dBEST_warrior: zuko, cover me_

_zuko: not a problem_

"Hahaha! I'm your opponent, Zuko!" Katara said. As she jumped in front of him and tried shooting him a Colt M4A1. Zuko contiued to avoid her but he was still wounded. After giving it her all...

"Oh no! I'm out of ammo!" Katara exclaimed.

Zuko smirked, "I'm sorry, Katara." he then switched to a Desert Eagle. And shot her continuously she failed to escape.

_zuko killed sifu_katara02_

"Zuko! That was unfair!" she pulled Zuko's shirt.

"It's not my fault, you forgot to buy ammo!" Zuko explained.

"Yes it is!" she bit her lower lip, "you knew I couldn't do this."

Zuko pre-occupied with Katara's punches lost his concentration on the game. Was thrown by an HE grenade and made him fly across the street.

_mskfdudhec killed zuko_

"What on earth?!" Zuko was shocked.

"That was great Toph!" Katara said proudly, pushing Zuko away.

"What? Did I kill anyone?" Toph said excitedly.

"You did that on purpose!" Zuko angrily told Katara.

Katara rolled her eyes, "no I didn't."

Mai exhaled.

_"DEAD"goThica: i can hear u from here_

Zuko grunted and leaned back with his arms crossed.

Suki saw Aang and tried shooting him, but then Sokka attacks her back, making her hide as Aang plant the bomb. Then Sokka led Suki away from Aang.

"How do you do this Sokka?" Aang asked innocently.

"I'm busy, buddy! Go ask someone else!" Sokka said as he carefully moved towards the hiding Suki.

Aang tapped someone beside him, in which he has no idea whoever it was, and asked him, "how do you plant this?"

"what?"

Toph said, "I'm bored. I can't see a thing!"

"And you're going to tell me a blind girl killed me." Zuko told her.

"Ironic is it?" Toph smiled.

_the bomb has been planted_

The bomb started beeping.

"Oh no!" Suki exclaimed.

"That's great!" Sokka shouted. "Guard the bomb Aang!"

"Sure sure!" Aang said excitedly, he felt happy, for a newbie like him to stay that long in the game.

Katara stood behind Toph.

"That's Aang, Toph! Go throw a grenade at him!" Katara said.

"No!" Zuko stood, "Don't even try to teach her! That's cheating."

"No it's not!" Katara crossed her arms.

"Then I'll help her!" Zuko said and pushed Katara with his hip.

"Excuse me? Did you just do that?!" Katara said.

Zuko and Katara kept arguing while Ty Lee felt bored.

"Do you think Katara's more pretty than me?" She asked Jet and Haru... but Haru was busy singing again.

"No! No! Of course not!" Jet blushed.

"Oh, shut up, Ty Lee." Azula grunted.

"This is taking too long." Mai groaned.

_goThica has left the game_

_fireLord_azula has left the game_

_jet_matrix has left the game_

_princessLee has left the game_

_haru_cute has left the game_

Katara pointed where Aang was so Toph quickly threw an HE grenade.... killing them both.

_mskfdudhec killed __aangLUVktra_

_mskfdudhec killed mskfdudhec_

Sokka and Suki were left alone. Suki was more pressured because she still had to kill Sokka and defuse the bomb. Sokka used an AK47 while Suki fired him back with an MP5. Suki gave him a critical shot. But Sokka's aim were more accurate then hers that Suki had a life left.

"I'm winning, girl!" Sokka shouted.

_zuko has left the game_

_sifu_katara02 has left the game_

Suki refused to lose, she had no bullets left and it was way past the buying time. So she threw a grenade at Sokka which he quickly evaded, yet still affected his health.

Having a few bullets left, Sokka switched to his knife. Suki saw this and did the same.

Sokka refused to lose from a girl.

Suki refused to lose from him.

Sokka moved with haste to attack and Suki moved swiftly to counter him.

_mskfdudhec has left the game._

_aangLUVktra__ has left the game._

Their health was at the minimum, and the bomb was going to explode anytime.

"Die!" Sokka and Suki shouted.

---**YOUR TIME IS UP. PLEASE PAY AT THE COUNTER**---

"WHAT?" Sokka and Suki jumped from their seat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sokka shouted, everyone in the shop looked at him.

Almost everyone felt miserable as they met at the counter.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Zuko broke the silence.

"Which was it? The blind girl defeating you or the part that out time was out without notice." Azula laughed

"Both I guess." Katara leaned on the wall beside Zuko.

Zuko grunted.

"I think it's more embarrassing that I killed myself during the game." Toph said.

"It was more embarrassing to sing while playing." Jet pointed to Haru.

"It it was really fun!" Ty Lee said.

"At least I learned how to plant a bomb!" Aang said, "I better thank the guy who taught me!" Aang ran back to his seat.

"It was embarrassing to lose first." Mai said, eyeing Zuko and Katara's closeness.

"I'm gonna complain. They at least have to give a notice that our time's up." Sokka said.

"But I still would've won against you." Suki said.

"No! It was me! You're still supposed to defuse the bomb after killing me." Sokka said.

Suki crossed her arms, "No way."

"Will you stop singing?" Jet asked Haru.

"Sorry." Haru smiled, "so, who's gonna pay for all this?"

They all looked at each other...

Aang came running back. "Hey! Where's everybody?"

"Hey kid!" the guy at the counter called, "you gonna pay or what?"

"What?!" Aang was shocked.

**THE END ^_^**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey... thanks for reading... this is just a one-shot story i've made up during my struggle with another story.. hehehe... **

**i don't really play counter strike, i just tried it once or twice so i may have made some mistakes... but please go easy on me...**

**this story was requested by my brother, so here you go. if there are mistakes, i'm willing to take them. Thank you for reading ^_^  
**

*oh yeah, toph was still blind here, yet she's capable of using her other senses to feel what's around her.

**Reviews please??? onegai shimasu?**

**deathangel acey has left the site 3**

aanghartktra


End file.
